Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle is a fighting game made by Arc System Works, the game itself is a sequel to BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features Dramatic Finish from FighterZ through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them are retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Others like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Game Modes *'Story Mode': The game's Story Mode. *'Arcade Mode': The Arcade mode will be similar to Dragon Ball FighterZ's, but there'll be 4 optional routes on which players will fight 9 Random opponent teams to then fight against the boss of the route you've choosen, these routes are: **Justice Route **Susanoo Route **Shadow Labrys Route **Evil 21 Route *'Versus': Select your fighters and create your own dream match. *'Survival': Prove your worth against CPU by standing against Random teams until you lose. Difficult will increase with every battle won. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Training': The beginning of an skilled player is here. *'Options' Current Characters Playable Characters Bosses (Non-Playable) DLC Content NOTE: Season 1 DLC characters will be ONLY AND EXCLUSIVELY playable for free during their respective Story Mode fights. Season 1 Pack 1: That Man vs Six Heroes (Free as Pre-Order Bonus) Pack 2: Licht Kreis vs Achenbach Sisters Pack 3: Pupil and Master Pack 4: Team RWBY vs Spirits Pack 5: Blonde Girls Pack 6: Leaders vs The Strenght of a Bull Pack 7: Assassin's Guild vs Mercury Family Pack 8: Hyde's Rivals vs Goku's Foes Pack 9: Inukawa Sisters vs Noble Knights Pack 10: Allies vs Crime Lords Season 2 Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 4 Pack 5 Pack 6 Pack 7 Pack 8 Pack 9 Pack 10 Final Pack Stages *The 8th Rift ~ Original *Judgement Day ~ Original *Neo New York ~ Guilty Gear *Japan ~ Guilty Gear *Edinburgh MagicaPolis ~ Guilty Gear *May Ship II ~ Guilty Gear *Down Town ~ Guilty Gear *Colony ~ Guilty Gear *Heavens Edge ~ Guilty Gear *Arena ~ Guilty Gear *Central Organ Tower ~ Guilty Gear *Cathedral -Silent- ~ BlazBlue *Hanging Gardens ~ BlazBlue *Adventus ~ BlazBlue *Snow Town ~ BlazBlue *Lakeside Port ~ BlazBlue *Magic City of Ishana ~ BlazBlue *Last Train - Rail Station ~ BlazBlue *Forbidden Gate ~ BlazBlue *High-rise Building: Rooftop ~ Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection ~ Under Night In-Birth *Riverside Area ~ Under Night In-Birth *Sleeping Fountain Plaza ~ Under Night In-Birth *Clock Tower ~ Arcana Heart *Central Station ~ Arcana Heart *Kusatsu Hot Spring ~ Arcana Heart *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle ~ Arcana Heart *TV World Entrance ~ Persona 4 Arena *Yasogami High School Gate ~ Persona 4 Arena *Junes Food Court ~ Persona 4 Arena *Ring ~ Persona 4 Arena *Zinkenstill ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Port Breeze Archipelago ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *TBA ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *TBA ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *World Tournament Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Space Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Rocky Field ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *West City ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Abandoned Temple ~ RWBY *Beacon Academy (Battle of Beacon) ~ RWBY *Amity Colosseum ~ RWBY *Vale City ~ RWBY *Hikaru's Stage ~ Code Chaos Battle Themes Characters Single Transformations Team-Up Final Boss Fights Final Team-Up Story Instant Kill Gallery File:Guilty_Gear_Icon_Collection.png|Guilty Gear Icons File:BlazBlue_Icon_Collection.png|BlazBlue Icons File:Under_Night_In-Birth_Icon_Collection.png|Under Night In-Birth Icons File:Arcana_Heart_Icon_Collection.png|Arcana Heart Icons File:Persona_4_Arena_Icon_Collection.png|Persona 4 Arena Icons File:Granblue_Fantasy_Versus_Icon_Collection.png|Granblue Fantasy: Versus Icons File:Dragon_Ball_FighterZ_Icon_Collection.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ Icons File:RWBY_Icon_Collection.png|RWBY Icons File:Etc_Icon_Collection.png|Etc (Bosses, Third-Party, Related Titles) File:GGvBB_New_Fates.png|They are now on the way from Pack 10 until the final DLC Pack. Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *When Faust uses "Stimulating Fists of Annihilation" on his opponent, some characters got a facial references from other medias, including the earlier ones: ** Ragna’s face becoming like the bad wanted poster art of himself. ** Jin’s face becomes pissed like from the scene where Celica wants to feed a paralyzed right-armed Ragna. ** Hakumen’s eyes are coming from the body of Susano’o Unit armor, his eyes becomes wide in surprises. ** Yu and Yosuke’s face will become like what happened when they taste the Mystery Curry X made by Chie and Yukiko from Persona 4 Animation. While Yu’s case is mostly based on the episode where he and his other male friends were accused to trespassing the hot springs where their females friends were bathing there without reading the the hot spring they enter happens to be for all genders. ** Chie’s eyes will become visibly wrathful much like what happened during Shadow Kanji incident episode in Animation, and this time without glasses. ** Aigis will pop up a pair of toasted breads from her head while she shows her shocked reaction, this "secondary effect" is a reference to the meme "Aigis is Best Toaster". ** Goku’s face will become just like what happened upon being hit comically when he was a kid in the original series. ** Vegeta will be shocked in panic, similar to the one when seeing Yamcha rudely touches Beerus without realizing who he was on their first met. ** Piccolo’s face will be surprised, as if just like when he was evil and almost being sealed via Evil Containment technique by Kami-possessed Shen, but he manage to counterback to seal on Kami himself. ** Hyde and Linne’s expressions comes from the day where they met each other, with Linne got blushed in anger, while Hyde’s facial expression is from the scene where he is chocked Linne for short period in their first met for mistaken her for a boy. ** Pyrrha put the same derp face from RWBY Chibi's episode "Magnetic Personality" which is also a popular meme called "Pyrrha's Unholy Scream". *Sol and Noel are the only characters who have two themes, that is because their transformations have different songs (Ride The Fire and Sword of Doom II) See Also *Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle/Color Palette References Category:Articles under Construction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Blazblue Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Games Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:RWBY Category:Persona (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei Games Category:Cygames Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Atlus Category:Guilty Gear Category:BlazBlue Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:2.5D Games Category:Canon Games Category:Non-Canon Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Chaos Code Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters